


Prompts and Drabbles and Other Word Vomit: YOI Edition

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Dramatic Victor Nikiforov, Facial Hair, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rain, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: A collection of YOI drabbles and prompt requests originally posted on my tumblrRequests Info and FAQs





	1. 2, 7, 38 - Victuuri

**Author's Note:**

> I recently did some drabble and prompt requests on my tumblr, so I thought I would post them here as well.
> 
> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176231089006/for-the-drabble-thing-victuuri-in-2-7-or-38) and the list of prompts can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176211286405/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).  
> I'm still cool with taking some requests, so feel free to send me one. :]
> 
> None of these have been proofread, so don't hesitate to let me know if there are any mistakes.
>
>> 2\. “Have you lost your damn mind!?”  
> 7\. “I almost lost you.”  
> 38\. “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

2.

Yuuri laid in bed, comfortably burrowing himself in the mountain of blankets and pillows. Warmth enveloped him and he inhaled, taking in the sweet smell of…smoke?

Yuuri’s eyes snapped opened and he immediately jumped out of bed, when he realized what was going on. He quickly sprinted to the kitchen and like he had predicted, he found Victor there, frantically running about, with a pan full of flames in his hand.

“Yuuri! Help me! I tried to put it out with water, but it didn’t work!!”

**“Have you lost your damn _mind_!?”**

Yuuri hadn’t meant to be that rude, but in the moment, there was a fire in their kitchen and Yuuri was panicking. He ran over and grabbed some baking soda. He then unceremoniously dumped all of it onto the pan, effectively putting out the fire. Victor then tossed it into the sink and the two of them looked at each other before collapsing. They sat next to each other on the kitchen floor, neither saying a word. Victor rested his head on Yuuri’s shoulder as Yuuri gently wrapped his arms around him.

“I’m sorry,” Victor mumbled into Yuuri’s neck. “I didn’t mean to start another fire.”

Yuuri laughed lightly at this and turned his head to place a kiss to the top of Victor’s head.

“It’s okay,” Yuuri said. He held Victor closely to him. “I know you didn’t mean to.” He paused to brush a strand of hair away from Victor’s forehead before leaning down to place a kiss there as well. “I’m sorry for yelling at you.”

Victor responded by wrapping his arms around Yuuri, returning his hug. They said nothing to each other, but no words were needed. They sat there, enjoying the silence of the early morning, until it was broken by the sound of Victor’s stomach growling, causing them to break out into fits of laughter.

“Make it up to me by buying me bread?”

“Deal.”

* * *

 

7.

“Oops!”

Yuuri felt himself slowly falling to the ground, having forgotten that Makkachin was lying in front of the couch. His arms floundered about as he tried to find his balance, but nothing seemed to work and Yuuri accepted his fate, knowing that he just going to land on the couch.

But suddenly, Yuuri felt someone’s hand grab at his wrist and he soon found himself nestled into Victor’s chest as he sobbed loudly.

“Yuuri!” cried Victor dramatically. He then pulled Yuuri away, hands on his cheeks as he placed kisses all over his face. Yuuri’s face scrunched up at the ticklish feeling. **“I almost lost you.”**

Victor continued placing kisses all over Yuuri and he couldn’t help but laugh at Victor’s endearing actions. The kisses soon came to a stop and Yuuri found himself being held closely to Victor once again. Smiling, Yuuri managed to wrap his arms around Victor as well and the two remained embraced for god knows how long, simply reveling in how lucky they were to have the other.

* * *

 

38.

“Oh, Yuuri! Catch me!”

Yuuri tossed his book aside, just in time to catch Victor. He collapsed dramatically onto their bed and laid across Yuuri’s lap like some fallen goddess. Yuuri laughed at this and gently poked Victor’s cheek, trying to awaken him.

“Victor, get up, silly.”

He gave Victor a small shove, but Victor shook his head and remained on Yuuri’s lap, eyes closed.

“I can’t, Yuuri,” replied Victor. “I fainted. Fainted!”

He waved his hands as he said this before going back to his fainting, making Yuuri laugh even more. Yuuri shook his head.

 **“You fainted…straight into my arms,”** Yuuri said slowly. He chuckled and began running his fingers through Victor’s hair. **“You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”**

Victor said nothing, but Yuuri could see him doing his best not to smile as he continued his act. Yuuri laughed again and did nothing to move Victor from his position. He greatly preferred having Victor with him anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	2. 3 - Victuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > 3\. “Please, don’t leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177940858526/3-please-dont-leave-for-victuuri-if-youre) and the list of prompts can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176211286405/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).

“Yuuri! No!” Victor cried. **“Please, don’t leave!”**

Yuuri chuckled and shook his head. He looked down at where Victor was currently clinging to his side and gently wrapped his arms around him. Leaning in, Yuuri placed a kiss on Victor’s cheek, soothing his pout.

“I’m just going to the store, Victor. It’ll be alright.”

“But what if you die?!”

Yuuri laughed out loud, pulling Victor closer. “I’m not going to die. I’m just going down the street. I’ll be back before you know it.”

“But I’ll miss you.”

Touched by his boyfriend’s words, Yuuri leaned in and kissed him. They pulled apart reluctantly, but remained embraced.

“I’ll miss you too,” said Yuuri. “But we’re out of food and we can’t live on just take out.”

Victor nodded and gently let go of Yuuri. Yuuri gave a small smile at this and gave him one last kiss on the cheek before turning towards the door. He had the door halfway open before turning around.

“You could always come with me, ya know?”

“Ugh. That’s too much work. I’m going back to bed.”

Yuuri could only laugh as he watched Victor head back to their bedroom as he left their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)


	3. 17 - Victuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > 17\. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/178009963386/17-looks-like-well-be-trapped-for-a-while-with) and the list of prompts can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176211286405/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).

Yuuri groaned as he stretched out his stiff muscles. He tried to sit up and get out of bed, but found that he couldn’t, due to a heavy weight on his chest.

Looking down, he expected to see Makkachin, but instead was met with the sight of Victor with his arms wrapped firmly around him. His eyes were tightly shut and he struggled to hide the smile on his face as he pretended to sleep. Yuuri shook his head at this and gently shook him.

“Victor, I need to get up.”

Victor burrowed his head further into Yuuri’s side. “I can’t hear you.”

“Victor, I need to get up,” Yuuri repeated, rolling his eyes. “We both need to get up.”

“Can’t,” said Victor. “My arms and legs don’t work and they won’t until it reaches noon. **Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…** ”

Yuuri snorted and shook his head. He eventually laid back down, closing his eyes, knowing that there was no point in arguing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support!! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)


	4. 21, 22 - Victuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > 21\. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”  
> 22\. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/178249140521/victuuri-for-21-and-22-if-youd-be-so-inclined-i) and the list of prompts can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176211286405/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).

21.

“Let’s go outside!”

Yuuri looked up from his phone, wondering if he had heard correctly. “It’s raining?”

“I know!” exclaimed Victor. He turned to look at Yuuri with a wide smile. “But I want to go outside! Let’s go take a rain shower!”

**“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”**  

Victor nodded excitedly. He moved over to where Yuuri was sitting and looked up at him with a pout. One look at his puppy dog eyes and Yuuri soon found himself sighing as he got up from his warm place on the couch.

“If you get sick, I’m not taking care of you.”

* * *

 

22.

“Yuuri, just tell me.”

“It’s nothing. It’s fine.”

“Yuuri, I know you’re lying.”

“I’m not! It’s really fine!”

Victor walked over to Yuuri, cupping his cheeks. **“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice,”** he said. “I know when something’s wrong, Yuuri. What is it?”

Yuuri sighed and looked away. He reached up to hold one of Victor’s hands before giving him an apologetic look.

“Please shave and never try to grow facial hair again. I love you, but this is not a good look for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support!!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)


End file.
